


The Sweetest Taste

by PimpedOutGreenEars



Category: Battle Royale (Manga), Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: F/M, chocolate and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Izumi wants to give Mitsuru chocolate for Valentine's Day. Too bad he's out sick. Luckily, Sho is there.
Relationships: Kanai Izumi/Numai Mitsuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Sweetest Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keitaiijima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiijima/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day, everyone! 
> 
> Especially to keitaiijima, who I haven't given mitsuumi to in too long! And who I just love and want to have a good day!

Izumi Kanai’s plans were falling apart.

Under normal circumstances that would be hard enough to accept, but given how hard she’d had to convince herself to make these plans in the first place? It was devastating!

It was Valentine's Day and she had five small cellophane-wrapped parcels of chocolate just sitting in her bag. Normally the girls gave chocolate to their classmates first thing, but when she’d seen Mitsuru Numai’s empty seat that day, she’d panicked!

And now it was the last class of the day, and she didn’t know what to do!

And after she’d planned so carefully!

Izumi couldn’t bake to save her life, but she’d paid more attention than she ever had in her life to her friends making chocolate this year! She’d discretely written things down and had taken pictures to ensure that she could replicate the process. Then once she’d gotten home, she’d made four batches before finally getting it right. At least mostly right.

And of course, she’d agonized over how to give Numai the chocolate! Because if she just handed it to him and no one else, that would be as good as a confession! And that meant he’d probably reject her, because why would someone at cool as Numai want to date her? So, she couldn’t do that!

But if she gave every boy in class chocolate, it was like giving no one chocolate! She’d just look like she was being nice.

She’d finally decided on giving chocolate to his friend group. They were the ‘scarier’ boys in class, so they didn’t typically receive a lot of chocolate on Valentine’s Day. So, to her friends, she might be appearing nice, but it’d also show that she liked them and wasn’t scared of them!

But she also wanted to show that she had a romantic interest in Numai. Not obviously enough for him to notice! But, maybe enough to make him question it? Or make him subconsciously think about her? Satomi had been talking about subconscious thoughts the other day, and that sounded possible!

To accomplish her goal, she’d decided to add a small note to his and give him extra chocolate, although she’d agonized over how much extra. It had to be enough to notice but not so much more that it was obvious or offensive. After going back and forth with the bags for what felt like hours, she’d decided on three extra pieces. Then in the middle of the night, she’d gotten up and taken it down to two. Then in the morning before school, she’d added back in the third piece. And now she was questioning that decision, but it probably wouldn’t matter anyway!

It was the end of the day, Numai was out sick, and she still had five bags of chocolate.

She supposed she would just eat those at home, after school while she sulked about her failure.

* * *

Sho Tsukioka was nothing if not observant.

And while he usually didn’t care about the affairs of his classmates, most of them were _so_ boring, he did have the _slightest_ interest in Izumi Kanai.

It wasn’t in the way that a typical teen boy might be interested in a girl, but then Sho wasn’t typical. He also wasn’t straight- not that anyone would make that assumption if they spoke to him.

The point was, his interest had nothing to do with his own feelings so much as it did Mitsuru Numai’s.

Due to not living under a rock, Sho was able to make the observation that his entire class had seemed to miss, which was that Mitsuru liked Kanai and Kanai liked him back.

He’d also noticed that Kanai kept looking over at his group all day as well as Mitsuru’s empty seat. And on Valentine’s Day? How _interesting_!

Sho figured there had to be something to that. So, when the final class ended for the day, he sent his friends on ahead without him, feigning looking at himself in his mirror.

Ryuhei argued that he could look at himself and walk at the same time, but when Sho hadn’t moved he’d eventually grumbled and then left with Hiroshi to go out back of the school to smoke.

As Sho hung back he watched Kanai. She seemed to notice him by himself at his desk and was fairly quick to distance from her friends as well. Sho heard her say something about asking their teacher a question and catching up in the hallways.

Sho waited until the rest group of students was approaching the door before he got up and approached her.

She’d looked surprised when he turned toward her and not toward the door, but then she’d looked like she was debating how to call out to him before that.

“Kanai,” Sho greeted her.

“Oh, Tsukioka! H-Hello!” she said nervously.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been a little _antsy_ today. Is there something I could help you with?” Sho asked, not mentioning the number of times he’d caught her staring that day. If she was going to stalk, she really needed to get better at it.

“Oh, no, of course not! I mean, I haven’t been antsy! Um, if I have, I didn’t mean to come off that way,” Kanai struggled as she fidgeted in front of him.

Sho kept a neutral expression, although inside he was laughing. _This_ was the girl who made Mitsu nervous? Well, at least she had decent style.

“It’s all right. I just wanted to check on you. Be a good classmate and all that,” Sho said despite never once having cared about being a good classmate.

“Oh! Well, that’s so kind of you, Tsukioka! But I’m fine!” Kanai said before looking like she wanted to kick herself. Sho waited another second. “But actually, you did make me remember something!” she said as she opened her bag.

She pulled out five small plastic-wrapped packages of chocolate, all tied shut with cute, pink ribbons.

“I-I made some chocolate for you and your friends!” Kanai said cheerfully. Her cheeks then turned red. “I had meant to give it to Numai at the beginning of the day- not him for any special reason! Just- I’ve talked to him the most! We had that project together and we run into each other sometimes. Um, anyway, I made some for all of you! And with him gone I thought I’d give it to one of you later, but, um, I had almost forgotten!” Kanai rambled in a way that Sho found amusing.

“Oh, that makes _perfect_ sense!” Sho said in mock reassurance. Obviously, this was all about giving Mitsuru chocolate.

“Oh, good! I’m glad you understand. Um, I tied a note to Numai’s- not for any special reason! Just—” Sho cut her off.

“No need to explain. I completely understand,” Sho said, more interested in Mitsuru’s reaction than watching Kanai struggle anymore. “I’ll be happy to make sure he and the rest of the boys get these,” Sho said as he began putting the chocolate in his own bag.

“Oh, thank you so much, Tsukioka! That’s so kind of you!” she said clapping her hands together happily.

She apparently didn’t realize how strange it was that _she_ was the one thanking _him_ when she was the one doing the gift-giving.

“Oh, any time, sweetie. I _love_ to help,” Sho said kindly, with a mischievous grin.

“Great! Thank you so much, again! I hope he—All of you, like them!” she said as she walked backward toward the door awkwardly. When she turned, she almost hit the doorframe, but she managed to avoid it.

Sho couldn’t help giggling when she was gone. It was _too_ precious. Mitsuru had certainly picked his opposite.

Sho opened his bag and pulled out the chocolate with the note on it. It had been sealed with a pink heart sticker, but Sho quickly tore it so he could read the note.

He snorted. It really wasn’t even worth sealing. Mitsuru would probably lose his mind over it though. He put it back in his bag and then went to go join the rest of the gang smoking. He’d make his delivery later that evening.

* * *

Mitsuru was trying to sleep when Zuki opened the door to his room.

He groaned at the sound. For once Mitsuru was missing school because he was sick and not because he felt like it. “What do ya want?” Mitsuru asked, his throat itchy and irritated.

“Oh, Mitsu, you sound _dreadful_!” Sho said dramatically before plopping down on the edge of Mitsuru’s bed.

Mitsuru grumbled at the weight being added to his bed. “What do ya want?” Mitsuru repeated, closing his eyes again.

“I came to bring you something~” Sho sang teasingly.

The tone only annoyed Mitsuru more. “I swear, Zuki, if ya came over here ta give me homework—”

“Oh, honey, in what world would I have written down the homework?” Sho asked with a light laugh.

“Then the fuck did ya bring?” Mitsuru asked. His head and throat hurt, and he really just wanted to go to sleep.

Sho hummed. “I really don’t love your tone, and when I’m here to give you something from Kanai,” Sho said in a voice that managed to sound both casual and annoyed.

Mitsuru hated that tone. It meant Sho was about to drag things out. But he wasn’t even thinking about that because—

“Kanai?” Mitsuru said, finally opening his eyes and paying attention.

“Yes, but obviously you aren’t interested, so I can just go—” Sho said as he stood up.

“No, wait!” Mitsuru called hoarsely as he grabbed onto Sho’s arm. “Don’t go.”

“No, no, I’m obviously just _annoying_ you, and I would _hate_ to do that,” Sho said, although he didn’t make a move to pull away from Mitsuru.

“You ain’t annoying me,” Mitsuru promised.

“Really? So, you want to hear about my day, then?” Sho asked, already sitting back down with a smile on his face.

Mitsuru knew he was getting played, but he felt weak and knew his best bet was to play along. At least if he wanted whatever Kanai had given him, and he desperately did.

“Yeah, Zuki, tell me all ‘bout it,” Mitsuru said before sighing and resting his head on his pillow.

“Aw, Mitsu, I knew you cared!” Sho said excitedly. “But it was actually pretty boring. It was Valentine’s Day, so I was hoping for some interesting confessions, but it was all pretty expected. I did ask Mimura about going on that date, though,” Sho said before looking at Mitsuru like he was amused.

Mitsuru realized it was because he was waiting for Mitsuru to ask a follow-up question.

Mitsuru sighed. “What did he say?” Mitsuru asked, trying to sound like he cared.

“Ugh, that he already had a date. Honestly, he’s such a closet case, I don’t know why I bother,” Sho said dismissively.

“Ya shouldn’t. Mimura seems like a prick,” Mitsuru said honestly. Even if he hadn’t turned down Zuki a ton, the guy just seemed like a know-it-all to Mitsuru.

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Sho said, sounding happy about the insult.

“What happened with Kanai?” Mitsuru asked.

“Oh, _right_! I forgot,” Sho said, although Mitsuru knew him well enough to know that was bullshit. Sho reached into his bag and pulled out some chocolate. “Look who gave our little family chocolate?”

“She did?” Mitsuru asked, looking at it with wide eyes. “She’s so nice.”

Sho scoffed. “Nice had nothing to do with it. If it did, she would have given chocolate to the whole class. But she didn’t, just our little group,” Sho said before lifting up Mitsuru’s bad. “And _someone’s_ bag has a note attached.”

Mitsuru sat up straight. “Is it mine?” he asked, looking at it desperately.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t for me,” Sho said as he swung the bag a little.

“Gimmie it,” Mitsuru said as he reached for it.

Sho held it out of reach. “Mitsu, first I think it’s important to understand what I had to go through to get this chocolate.”

“Thanks for whatever ya did. Now give it here,” Mitsuru said as he reached for it again.

Sho once again pulled it away. “Don’t be so greedy. Patience is a virtue, you know?” Sho asked with a smirk on his face.

“Zuki, just ‘cause I’m sick, don’t mean I can’t beat ya,” Mitsuru threatened to no effect. “Or mess up your hair.” _That_ seemed to get Sho’s attention.

“No need for threats, Mistu. I was only teasing,” Sho said as he handed Mitsuru the bag.

Mitsuru grabbed it quickly and looked at the note. The first thing he realized was that someone else had opened it. “Did ya seriously open it?” Mitsuru growled.

“Did you seriously expect me not to?” Sho countered. And Mitsuru had to admit he would have been more surprised the other way around. “Besides, it wasn’t very interesting anyway.”

Mitsuru decided to be the judge of that. He opened the note and read:

_Happy Valentine’s Day! I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you this year! Have a great day :)_

“Woah,” Mitsuru said, feeling warm all over. “Man, I’ve got to thank her.”

“Well, White Day is in a month, sounds like the perfect time,” Sho said simply.

Mitsuru opened up the bag of chocolate and put one in his mouth.

Sho looked at him with a half-disgusted face. “Be careful about those, by the way. They have a strange aftertaste. I gave mine to Hiro.”

But Mitsuru didn’t listen to him as he lied back down in bed. As far as he was concerned, they were the best tasting chocolate he’d ever had.


End file.
